Love or Hate, either way it feels good
by All-Jack-Sparrow's
Summary: Harry cheats on Ginny with Cho. So what happens when Ginny's life saved by the least likely person? Can she find love again? or is it all part of her heros plan? Draco Ginny R for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

"Harry, we need to talk," I said trying to keep myself together.  
"What's wrong Ginny, are you alright?" he asked putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"No Harry I'm not alright. I know what's been going on, and don't play stupid with me. Hermione warned me, but I didn't believe her, and then I saw you... and her."  
"Gin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. You know that Cho and me have always been close, and I can't help the way I feel about her, and at least I didn't come on to her," Harry muttered in defense.  
"Harry, your despicable, I loved you, and I'm not sure you ever loved me, did you? You couldn't be with Cho so you figured you'd give me a shot. How long have you been with her, and did you really think you could keep it from forever?" I asked my lower lip trembling.  
"Gin, you know I didn't plan on hurting you, its not that I don't care about you, I just don't love you, or at least not the way you love me. I'm sorry, and you have every reason to be upset. I wish I could change all this, but I cant."  
"Change it? How would you do that? You can't go back in time and love me, did you ever? Or was I suppose to be an easy ride?" I asked a tear streaming down my cheek.  
"No, Ginny I never expected you to sleep with me, I just" Harry stammered.  
"No Harry this is my fault. I shouldn't have trusted you how foolish of me the almighty Harry Potter you would think he has enough chivalry to remain loyal. But no, Harry freakin Potter is like every other two timing arse out there, in for a nice ride and if he cant get one he'll find someone from who will give it to him. So you see Harry, dear, it is clearly my fault for believing you were different," I said turning away from him and running for the open door.  
"Ginny are you..." I could hear the concern in Hermione's voice as I left the common room, but I couldn't be around her, or anyone. I needed to be free from surroundings.  
I ran out the doors, and headed for the quiditch pitch, "a little ride will settle your brain Ginny, just relax," I assured myself. I grabbed my broom from locker and walked out onto the field. "A couple laps and you'll feel much better."  
I mounted my broom and took off, the brisk air refreshing me, and drying my tears. I sped across the field, stopping abruptly on the other side, remembering the times with Harry.  
  
"Ginny, here, I got you something," Harry said pulling out a box.  
"Harry, you know I don't like you spoiling me," I said with a grin, he knew I would I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. I opened the slender box and pulled out a broom, not any broom a Firebird. "Harry! This is a fortune, you shouldn't have," I muttered unable to retrieve the right words to say.  
"Do you like it?" he asked slipping his hand around my waist.  
"I love it, but you really shouldn't have," I said snuggling closer.  
"Well, you are a chaser, and your not going to get anywhere on your old broom, so I just figured...and anyways, I had to get this one for you," he said stroking my hair.  
"Oh really, why this one? The others just not good enough?" I asked coyly.  
"Not for you, and plus it goes brilliantly with your hair," he said gently massaging my neck with his lips.  
"Harry..."  
I flew around the goal with more speed than before, and lost my balance on the broom. I tried to get resituated, but it was too late, my legs were already dangling, and I was holding on to the broom with my life.  
"Help," I let out a small cry. No one is out here, and no one will hear me. I will fall and die. There was a swoosh behind me, "Hello?" I called out, but it was too late, my hands slipped from the broom plunging me to the field below. 


	2. When the feild stops spinning

Draco's Point of View  
  
I walked out of the Slytherin locker room. I needed a good ride, I needed to clear my mind, but mostly I needed to forget about her. There was a faint smell of Midnight's Path in the air, her perfume. I have to clear my head. I mounted my broom and pushed off allowing the night's wind to blow through my hair.  
"Draco," I said to myself, "you cannot think about that low, muggle- loving twit. You are a man of high stature, and she is a mere... a mere...well you know what I mean. Oh Lord I'm talking to myself, lock me up at St. Mungo's now."  
"Help!" a faint voice uttered.  
I turned to my left to see her clutching her broom at by the other goal. "Shit," I thought to myself, "she can not die! What the hell is she doing out here? Have to save...Shit! Stop fucking falling!" I pulled my wand from my robe. "Floatis Benis!" I shouted pointing my wand at the falling girl, she slowed until she was floating a few feet above the ground.  
I flew down and landed a couple feet away from where she was, "Ginny?" I asked putting my hand out for her to take. She opened her before clenched eyes and rolled them at the sight of me.  
"Thanks Malfoy but what am I going to have to do to make up for this? Let me guess be your eternal slave, give you one great night. Whatever it is it will have to wait until tomorrow because I simply cannot deal with you right now, alright?" she said with a bitter tone.  
"Gi-Weasley, how dare a subordinate like yourself cop an attitude like that with me? Anyways, your not even good enough to be my slave, filthy little mud-blood lover. Now run along and show Harry a good time," I said knowing as soon as the words left my mouth that I had struck a chord.  
"Look you lying, conniving, just like every other two-timing jerk out there, leave me the hell alone!" Ginny said spitting in my face.  
"What the hell got into you?" I asked stepping closer.  
"Draco, back off now, I am not in the mood to play your games," she said pulling out her wand.  
"Wow, what do you think your doing? I have done anything to you, who should be telling who to back off here? Why don't you just put that away, alright?" I said taking one step closer and gesturing for her to put the wand down.  
"Malfoy I gave you a chance to leave but you didn't, Rictusempra!" she shouted sending me across the field hitting the locker room door.  
"Oh my gosh, Draco... Draco can you hear me? Oh god, I killed him, shit! What is my mum gonna say?" I heard Ginny's frantic voice.  
"Ginny?" I groaned, "help me up," I said extending a hand.  
"Oh thank god, I thought you were dead, I didn't think it would have that great of an effect, I mean I thought for sure you would of disarmed me by the time that I had cast the spell but you didn't and whoosh you flew across the field and smacked into the door. I was-"  
"Ginny, shut-up," I said giving her a grin and once again stuck out my hand. This time she took and with ease pulled me to my feet.  
"Are you going to be okay cause I'll to you to the hospital wing, and I will explain how this is all my fault. You don't have concussion do you? And I am sooo sorry, please forgive me I honestly didn't think...why are you staring at me?" she asked noticing my locked gaze.  
"Ginny, you are one strange girl," I said my words slurring more than I had intended.  
"I think you better sit down," she said, "clearly there is something wrong with your head. Wait here, I am going to get Madam Pomfrey."  
"No!" I shouted grabbing her wrist, "I want you to stay here, with me, until the field stops moving, okay?"  
"Ummm, you sure you don't need Madam Pomfrey?" she asked sitting down next to me.  
"Yeah, now, what were you doing out here?" I asked.  
"Oh, umm thought I would practice for a bit, that's all," Ginny said looking away.  
"What hero boy didn't want to join you?" I said sarcastically.  
"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to deal with your smart ass remarks, that's what sent you flying across the field to begin with," she said looking at me coldly.  
"Whatever, I'm going in, my lawyer will call yours in the morning, wait, that's right you don't have one," I snarled getting up.  
"Malfoy wait," she said grabbing my wrist, "do you really want to know, or are just going to be arse?"  
"Does it matter?" I spat.  
"Fine sit," she commanded.  
"I don't take orders from anyone," I said and then collapsed to the ground next to her, "I was tired."  
"Whatever, what do you want to know?" she asked glaring at me.  
"Well, for starters since when do you hate hero boy?" I asked hoping that this wouldn't piss her off too much, or that a fear of a major lawsuit would make her keep it to herself.  
"Who says I hate that lying, no good for nothing, two-timing, cheating..." Ginny rambled on.  
"Oh I don't know what would ever give me that idea?" I said giving her a grin, "Care to share?"  
"Sure Malfoy why not, what the hell do I have to lose? Let's see, it's a rather long story is that alright?" she asked looking at me with curiosity.  
"Of course, the field is still moving fast so I'd say you have a bit," my smirk was returned with a giggle.  
"Ok, then...well, I guess I should start at the beginning, Hermione warned from the get go that Harry wasn't really interested in me, but I was too wrapped up in my puppy dog love to see the truth. Then this afternoon I walked into the library to do some research for potions, and low and behold there was Harry and Cho was sitting in his lap, sucking on his neck unbuttoning his shirt. So I dumped him, and then I came out here, and I guess it isn't too smart to ride when you're pissed off cause I slipped and then you saved me and now we are here," she said in one breath.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know, honest, want me to beat him up for you?" I asked.  
"Sure, wait no, I shouldn't tell you to, you actually would, not that I wouldn't mind seeing him bleed, but..." she trailed off lost in her own thoughts.  
"Ginny, back to earth."  
"Oh sorry, got a little carried away, so what do we talk about now? Let me guess you want to tell me that I should of known that he would cheat on me because I am poor Weasley who has nothing going for them," she said sharply.  
"No, actually I was going to say that Harry is a stupid arse, not that I ever think different, but more so now and he doesn't know what he just gave up," I said as sweetly as my voice would allow.  
"Ha ha Draco, now you've had your fun," she said rolling her eyes, yet again, at me.  
"I'm being serious," I said looking at her sternly.  
"Oh really," she mocked.  
"Yes, I am and how dare you question me!" I said with a short laugh.  
"I dunno maybe years of you hating me?" she said returning the laugh.  
"Oh, I suppose that is a descent reason, not that I ever hated you, just your brother and his friends, you just got grouped in with them," I said, "but your different, your... I dunno, just different..."  
"Oh really, is that a good thing?" she asked coyly.  
"As a matter of fact yes it is," I said and turned to her and kissed her gently, "Ready to go?" I asked fearing she would slap me.  
"It's your turn to wait for the field to stop spinning," she said pulling me back to the ground.  
  
***what do you think so far, the next chapter should be up soon*** 


End file.
